Buddy/Quote List
List of Quotes. This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. Standby This is a list of quotes buddy says in the game:. *Futurama is the best show I’ve ever seen. *100,000,000 Bucks? Do you want them? *Poop! Pou? Neon bright! *I’m going down to South Park. *Do you ever want Battle For Dream Island? *Have we met? I’m Buddy. *Bim bam bin boom bop.Tim. *Boring! (2 versions) Found! *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! Found! *Ooh, nice fingers you got there! Found! *I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. (Buddy as a pirate) Found! *Do you like playing games? (Buddy can ask for your favorite game) Found! *(BURPING) 'Excuse me Found! *I’m Buddyman, kick me! *Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) Found! *Ladadadadadadada! Found! *I'm gonna go play a couple of your other iPhone games if that's OK. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) Found! *So, whaddya wanna do? (Buddy can ask you to do something) Found! *Mind if I catch a nap here? Krav Maga! Found! *Hold the phone steady, I‘m gonna take a bit of a nap! Found! *Can you hold the phone steady, I’m gonna snooze for a while. Found! *Hey, take your time! Found! *''Steamboat Willie'', Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) Found! *Wipe off the screen, would ya! Found! *Have you been to the moon? Found! *Do you play Rocket Buddy? *Oooh, do you know anyone famous? Found! *I wish you would last forever. Found! *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) Found! *Matreshka! (2 versions) Found! **Farts* oh excuse me. Found! *Don't get my box wet. Found! *It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) Found! *I live in a box. (2 versions) Found! *Wanna trade places? Found! *Do Ray Me Fa Sol La Te Do! Found! *You know any puppet modeling agencies? Found! *Hey, give me an old token! Found! *I'm gonna check some of your other apps, alright? Found! *I'm wrapped in darkness! Found! *This is rather peaceful. Found! *I wish my box was a boat. *Can I get Netflix and YouTube? *Babooshka! Found! *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! Found! *Hee, piyacho! Found! *Hey, it’s lonely in here. Found! *Psstt, will you head over? *Mama told me not to come! Found! *Hey, hey, let’s get down to business! Found! *Hey, could you call me? *Polly want a cracker! Found! *Nothing happens, and I actually like it. Found! *Can you take me toward the TV? Found! *Soooooo? Found! *I’m gonna pull myself together. Found! *Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) Found! *Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here! Found! *Read my directions! *Pay attention to me! Found! *I'm a little Teapot, short and stout, dedeledede! Found! *Be careful, it's quite an old box. Found! *Fetch me some coffee, please. Found! *Anything I can read for a few minutes? Found! *Care to dance? Found! *Well well well. Found! *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz (WAKE UP!) Found! *Hey, it’s time to hurt somebody! Found! *Hey, have you seen my frogs somewhere around here? Found! *Cyclops is my favorite X-Man! *My grandpappy lives in a w, *Want some ants in a log? *i think this box is haunted. *where's the beef? *(whistling) *I don't know the caged bird sings. la la la la. *mind if i tweet101 *Howdy doody is my hero. *I hope like the clanger has. *sounds like a kicking job for buddyman! *Please give me gold in my box. *Oh, you stop killing me! *Lets do culinary instead. *I am splendid! *We are going to the Eiffel Tower. *Hey, let’s work on it with a hammer! *Hey, let’s get our jobs down! *Hey, let’s go color Buddy! *Hey, it’s time to kick me! *Hey, it’s time to torture somebody! *Object failed before to zab. *Back to the hyper deals! *How do ya feel now? *I guess THAT’S awkward. *hey come along my star known. *hey lets follow with us *hey step even closer to me. *will you like a soda *hey time to get pit *Mmm bop, ba duba dop! (Reference to the Hanson song MMM Bop.) *Draw your bat (coming soon) *Try again. (coming soon) Winning a prize. Buddy says these quotes if you win a prize. * Winner winner chicken finger! (Reference to PUBG) * Ah yeah boys!! * Sweet! * Rock on, party people! * Aw yeah! * Ah yeah! * Yes sirree bob! * You won!!! * Take that to the bank! * Win on, buddy-bags! * Alright yah hero! * Yeah, baby, Yeah! * As the objects fail us! (BFDI) * i like it * So cool! * You’re so cool! * Super awesome!! * JACKPOT!! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Scoop up those winnings! * Win over here! * Oh-wee! * That’s a big win! * You got the magic fingers. * Lucky you!! * You go! * You rock! * Humpty Dumpty, here we are. * You beat the machine! * You got a payoff! * You got for the goal! * es Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened: *Good morning world, Good morning friend, Good morning box! *Boxy boxy boxy box- oh, wello! *Here is my box land! *Well look who's here, again. Found! *So what brings you here? *Ooh, a visitor. *Is that a cleanin lady? *We can play something, but don't be rough. *Welcome to my wacky world! Found! *Golly, I missed you! *How long has it been? *Now you are under my box choices and conception. *Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! *Come on, let’s have some tea and biscuits! *Mi casa, su casa. *Welcome back to my box! *Mi box, su box! *Well, I’m ready to get started! *When You Open The Game For The First Time: *Hey, I’m Buddyman, I’m here to save you from boredom! (Only from Buddyman Kick and other Buddyman features) *Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. *My box is yours my fiend. *It’s Time To Kick Some Buddyman! *I’m Buddyman, Get Ready to Train Me! *I’m Buddyman, Let The Chaos Begin! *Continuing Second Or More Chances Quotes: *You got strange look in your eye. *Adventures await! *Come enjoy my box with me! *A new friend is here! *Welcome to my box! Not enough money When you have do not have enough money, Buddyman will be rude or talk crap to you. * Loser! ( ͡°ʖ °) * Hah, loser! ( ͡°) * Oh, like you needed that! * Make more money! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Do the math! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Get a calculator! (Unavailable for grand prix element) Bad item Some items have Buddyman react scared. *Um, no. *Uhhhmm... NO! *Give peace a chance! *Don’t, post that, on, YOUTUBE! (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Reference) *Choose something else. *That's not good. *Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) *Uhhh, put it back yeah, just put it back. *No, nonono. Not that. *What are we doing now? *Are you a Pisces? *My, what big teeth you have! *Do I look tasty? *I hate slugs! *You have more? *What’s that for? *OK, I am on the roof right now! *let’s eat doritos instead *Let’s travel to France instead *This is like an aquarium. *Wrong fishie! *Hey fishie! *Firearms *Cold Weapons *Explosives *Whoopsie *That's exotic! (2 versions) *That's kinda extreme! (3 versions) *This is my home, not the hurt locker! (3 versions) *Most people don't have those! *That's not so shroud. *You wanna get a milkshake instead? Hmm? *I don't like sharp or hard things. *I have bad feelings about this. *You got neat things! *What else is there? *Do you have a dog? *Looks good. *Drop it, drop it! *No, no NO no no! (4 versions) *Are you serious? (3 versions) *Let's make noise. (3 versions) *This won't end well. (3 versions) *This looks bad. (3 versions) *Hey, no Kablam, ma'am. *Let's play make believe instead! (3 versions) *I need a Band-aid! *It"s a yuppy guppy! *Disarm now! *Rest in pieces! *I go to pieces! *Oh brother! (3 versions; if you are a girl, say “Oh sister!”)(Buddy, STOP IT!) *We need to talk! (3 versions) *IT'S ALREADY TOO HOT IN HERE! (3 versions) *Your a sea monster! *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) *I’m considering a career change. *i’m afraid (3 versions) *May you get a milk instead! *Is it that a bit much. (3 versions) *It’s cold! *Swim out! *Oh, that’s unusual. *Hey, this is fine. *Well hey, I work it out with you. *Oh, hey, take your time, don’t rush. *Touch this wall! *One of these days, I am really gonna let you teach that guy a lesson. *Better run! Achievement This is what Buddy says when you win an achievement. * Cool! * Oh goodie! * Oh greatest me! * Huzzah! * Whoopie! * Woohoo! * Done Wardrobe. ATTENTION: for ages over 3 *I'm dressed to kill. (2 versions) *I'm dressed to be killed. *I’m looking dapper! (2 versions) *Look at me, I look cool! *Hello, gorgeous. *oooooooh gorgeous! *I make this suit look good! (2 versions) *Got me some fine friends! *Looking good! (2 versions) *Looking good! but a little tight in my crotch. *You‘re welcome! *Who’s make the man? *Hey, I‘m looking cool! *I’m looking cool! Buddy Lucky Slots (Now for Android) *Spin to win! *Go for the gold! *Let’s see and you win, daddy-o! *Kick The SPINS! (Coming Soon) *You can do it! *DOLIODOLIDODOLIDO! *Rolling, rolling, rolling! *Come on, jackpot! *You can WIN A LOT!!!! *Show me what you got!!! *Big win! *Beat the machine! *You can win lots from them slots! *Rock those slots! *Come on, come on, come on! *We wanna pay off! *Oh, this is gonna be a big one! *Get the booty! *Here it comes!! *Easy as 1-2-3! *Hi-roller! *You feeling lucky? *Win for me! *Make it a good one! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes. *So cool! *You're so cool! (2 versions; a version when you spend an item) *Aw yeah! (3 versions; when you spend an item) *Wooooaaah yeah! *I like it! *Alright yah hero! *Alright yah buddy! *Splendid! (When you spend an item) *Sweet! *Yummy for my tummy! (If it is a food item) *Is that for me? (If it is a food item) *Food is good! (If it is a food item) *I might vomit! (If it is a food item) *Yum yum! (If it is a food item) *Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) *Is that organic? (If it is a food item) *What’s that smell? (If it is a food item) *You like to share? *Sharing is caring! *Money well spent! (When you spend an item) *Let’s see what we can do. (2 versions; when you spend an item) *Way to go! (When you spend an item) *Koik the Boiddy! *More, I want more! *Thank you. *Gee thanks! *You’re the greatest! *Now it looks good here! (2 versions) *Just WOW! *More, more! *W, cool, W! *The best money can buy! *sell Looping quotes. Buddy must say when you not kick him. *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice. (2 versions) *I could live with that choice! *Yeah that’ll work. That’ll work. *Yeah, that‘ll work! Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made ''Kick The Buddy (2017), Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. *Armageddon! *Apocalypse! *You're too stabby! *I needed a bandage! *Even Doc Hudson may not be an appetizer or above. (Doc Hudson is from Cars) *Hey, You Aren’t Playing Pou for Longer! (If you have Pou on your Smartphone or Tablet; Coming Soon) *Medic! *I feel nothing! (When getting cut) *Die? *Enough! *Momma!!! *Help me! (2 versions) *Ow! Ow ow ow! *Eeh! *Oh, please stop! No please! *Please stop, please stop! *Stop...pluhyuirghaaaa! *You dislike Battle For Dream Island much! *Hey, Eraser just show em to death! *I feel the Earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) (certain Power of Gods weapons) *Well, looks like it's doomsday! (certain Power of God’s weapons) *I don’t get it! *Stop that Puffball! You stop that music! *Oh my God! *Give me give me give meeeeeeee! *Let’s watch Teen Titans Go! instead. *D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer ‘D’oh’ Simpson) **GAGGING NOISE* *Sharp sharp sharp! ( cut ) *This is very unstable. *Are you kidding me? *Uh-oh! *Whoops! *No no no no! *Ooh-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga! *ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! (weird blabbering noise) *Time out, time out! *I'm seafood *Ouch, ooch, eechs *Hidlyidyda! *That's not right! *Hey, hey, hey, you aren’t watched Battle For Dream Island for a longer time! *I can't. *Arr! *No! *Eep! *sapain *Even Bubble has lost their points. (She is from BFDI) *A school dropout! *Cataclysm! *Oh pain! The pain! *You think Flower is afraid of bugs? (Flower is from BFDI) *The Buddy-O-Matic! It slices! It dices! (when getting cut) *Don’t pop out my stuffing! *Hahahaha-OUCH! *Bludgeon me instead! *Choppity-choppity-chop-chop! (when getting cut) *Incisions, incisions. (when getting cut) *Just a little off the top, please. *I don’t like sharp things. *I Chihuaua! *You suck, objects! (When you watch object shows) *Putz is trying to catch balloons for the party then he hits a train. (Putz is from Dumb Ways to Die, certain Firearms weapons; Coming soon) *Time out! *No, no, no! *Hey, you’re getting me ALL WET! *LAZINESS *I'm unarmed… *May you killing me? *Quick! Attach that tombstone! *Pencil, help! *Oh god, I do not like being killed, help me! *Phew! *Read the directions! *own *You're killing me! *Ow!!!! *Ouch! *Buddy angry! *catastrophe *Stop please! *Stop! *Ah-ow! *Ah-ah-ah-ow! *Nyyehh! (2 versions) *What on Earth do I deserve that for?! *Mayday! Mayday! *Rock and roll! *I'm no match for you! *It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) *Ohkwjwkhlagkgag! *Go to a shooting range! *Even Ice Cube wants revenge. (Ice Cube is from BFDI) *I'm out! *I’m out! I’M OUT! *What a karma! *Think of your karma! *I know a psychiatrist! *I’m dying! *Don *Nothing is safe! *Pointy nightmares. *Buddyman's Bruised! *Such a scheme! *Eeeeeeeeek! *Gui! *Doink! *P-ow! *There’s nothing secret! *Call somebody! *AAGH! (Eaten) *Do you know how to apply a tourniquet? *Prick, Prick, Prick! *Twenty nightmares. *I’m getting post traumatic stress disorder! *Get off me, Freddy! (Freddy is from FNAF) *Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) *This is a slice of life. *Prick me, do I not bleed! *Stop, you’re killing me! *The pain, you’re killing me! *I'll never sleep again. *I’m a pacifist! *(laughter) (2 versions) *heyheeyeeee *Oh no, Firey, you lit my fuse! (Bomby reference to BFDI) *Let us play Paper.io instead. *Bop it, twist it, pull it! Slice it! Ohhohoho!(Reference to the Bop it) *Cinders and ashes! (Thomas and Friends Reference) *Uh, put it back, yeah, just put it back. *Are you serious? *Mama told me not to come. *Bump-bumpity-bump! *Bad bastard balbazaar! *Hey, boss! *Okay, gimme a lot of your skippy! *CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! boohoohoohoohooboohoohoo! ahahahuuuuo! **hihihiyauriu! **No thanks. **BFDI! Hot Burning *I'm burning! *Stop, drop, and roll! *You're a bad person! *Open a window! *Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Ohokojkh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *What's wrong with you?!? Melting *I’m melting! *You're a terrible person! *Ugh, it also smells bad! *This is bad! *I can't feel anything! *Make it stop! *This is appalling! Lava. This is what Buddy say when you put him deep in lava. Coming soon * The Statue is broken. * Moutain Dew is burning! * Ohh, my cheeks are burning! * I am in lava, no! * You can report the ambulance! * Killer! * FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!! * You are not all of you. * #SORRYNOTSORRY please! * Right NOW! When embarrassed. * Don’t embarrass me! * You embarrassed me! Stretched This is what Buddy say when you stretch him. *I'm getting longer! *I wasn't built to do this! *Don't stretch me! (3 versions) *My neck! *Hear me crunching?! *Oh thanks, my back feels better now! *Run to my home! *No! *Eep! *I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) *What do you think!? I'm Silly Putty?! *Oh, that’s better! (2 versions) *Do I look taller now? *My bones! *Eowowow! (High-pitched) *EwAAOAW! (High-pitched) *Bwwwoah! *Alalalalalrgh! *I'm not happy that way! *Oh, I almost like that. Wet This is what Buddy say when you make him get wet. *Water, water everywhere! ( 2 versions ) *H2O no! *Thanks, sunshine. *Thank you, darling. *Hey, you’re getting my clothes wet! *You’re drowning me! *I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Yeah. *Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey you’re getting me ALL WET! Embarrassing Quotes. These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. Buddy can say this. *Tell nobody of what you see. *Don't look at me. *Why would you think to do this? *I don't feel fabulous! *This is re-donkey-donk. *It sucks to be me! *Don't put this on YouTube! *Who‘ll be Buddy’s buddy now? *I'm mortified! *You make me feel ugly! *We shall speak no more of this. *You're totes cray! *This couldn't get worse! *Disgusting, muchacho. *I'll never live this down. *This is appalling! *You're too creative. *Don’t tell my mother. *Oh dear! *I may change my name! Name:BuddyMan *My cheeks are burning! *Hey, Captain! *Shiver Me Timbers! (Pirate reference) (Coming soon) *I may smash my cards right now. (Coming soon) *'ENOUGH!' Champange/Wine When you give Buddy champagne or wine he will get funny, and say these quotes. *You got any more of that? *I love you man. *Oh hey that's cold. I like that! *I got bubbles to cool my nose. *Don't be so cold! *I'd pop a corn for me! *That pops a corn for me! *Bring it on! (hiccup) (two versions) *Hey, that’s not good for me! *I really love you man! *Ooh, that's cold! *More, gimme more! Leaving the Little Rag-Doll by Himself These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. *Uh-uh! *Ugh-ugh! *Ah-ah! *Hold on! (2 versions) *Stay just a little bit longer! *Won't you stay? *Pizza? (3 versions) *Come back! (2 versions) *Must you go? (2 versions) *Beeaahhhhuhh! *Boooh! *Wrong! (2 versions) *Fight the power! (2 versions) *Coffee? *Is it something I said? *Hey come on, stop leaving me! *Fine, be that way! (2 version) *Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) *Alone again! *Hey come on, stay a little longer! *Don’t leave me! *Hey, wait! (2 versions) *Gosh! *Hey, Boss! (Two versions) Shaking the device. Buddyman says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. *(blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! *Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! (If you shake too hard.) *Wowowowowwo! *Raaaaaahhhh!!! *I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. *I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like it! *Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Apocalypse! *Rock and roll! *Enough! (Weird blabbering noise) *Oh, I’m doomed! There goes the sequel! Mayday! Mayday! Choking Buddyman. When buddyman is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes *Th-T-H-T-TH-Th- That’s all folks! (Looney Tunes reference) *Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) *heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) **PUKING NOISES* Hoolp... oolp- olua- huh -hwee- Ouuuaaah! Good guess. Buddyman says these lines when you make a good guess. Coming soon * Well, yes, but actually, no. * Wrong. * Something went wrong to happen. * Son of a big bit, son of a big bit gun, hah, I would pat you on the back, really. But ANYWAY, you thought I was saying that b word, did ya? * No match! * Oh no, you are out of lives! * Life lost! * DJ Lance Rock could be right. (Yo Gabba Gabba DJ Lance Rock Reference) * Oh wait, nonononono! Try again, good guess. * Grrrrrrrr... * Get me out of here... * I’m leaving the building! * Something is going wrong. * I got everything today! * I felt fine. * Nope, I can go to Toronto College. It's in Canada. * Gimme, gimme, gimme! * Gimme, gimme, gimme! Bank. Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. *Fork over some dough! *Don’t just stand there, buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Give me some tokens to the Eiffel Tower! *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *Give me the coins to me! *Just loan your money to me! *Just give me! *Give me! *Come on, give me! *Show your money what you got. *Give me the dough! *Give me your cash and gold to me! *Give me bucks! *Give me Buddy bags! *Just a trillion dollars, please! *Come on Buddy, you can give me! So, give me! Give me some cream! *Give me the cream! *C’mon, do it! *You can borrow the money from me! *Dunce sells both his kidneys on the internet! (Dunce is from Dumb ways to die) *Don’t be greedy! *I feel kudos! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be at. *Give me your money! (4 versions) *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *I drown blood to kill Botch. (Botch is from Dumb Ways to Die) *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! (If he says this, torture him as hard as you can.) *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Buddy needs a new pair of shoes! *Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! Boiling Water (coming soon) This is the quotes the rag doll says when he gets boiled. * I'm boiling! * You got any more water? * This is the type of weather that scares me. * You're a mediocre person... * I hope you get poisoned. * Run for your lives! * Come on, torture me as hard as you can. * This ain't good. * Hey, private haircut! (TF2 reference) * Ugh, it burns! * Have you been watching object shows too much? * Oh, this is dangerous! * At least I avoided a random knife. * You play Despicable Bear a lot. * H2O no! Hot Chocolate (coming SOON.) He says these when he has chocolate over him. * This is worse than Adolf Hitler! * You're a horrifying person! * Go to a mixing range! * Box me. * Insane, man. * Dude, you can't just do this to me. * Don't, put this video, on YOUTUBE! * That's kinda extreme * This weapon is one to put back and to kick like Buddy. * I'm tortured! (If you torture him a lot, say "I'm tortured, or as I say, 'Buddy KICKED!") * I look like chocolate-bearded Santa! * This ain't a torture room, this is an arms race! * That player is a spy! (TF2 reference) * H2O nope... * It feels like I have been spiked101 * Punch! * I think this is my snack. * Are those fresh? * What's that smell? * I might vomit! * Spilling chocolate fountains everywhere... * Stop it, stop it! * Oh KnobSingChair! (Bob Sinclar) * I'm dying, not such a big surprise. * Kiss my bat-dreaded ass! * Hu-uh! Ulee! Hoolp! Crack! * Such a confused fello! * BLAAAAAAAAAAA!! * Mmm! Free Money List of quotes he says when you get a daily bonus. * You just got money from playing the game! * Cash from Buddy! * You deserve it. * Follow me on Twitter at BuddyKicks! * Who doesn't like free money? * I'm feeling generous. * Money well loaded! * Six thousand? How about one million! * Bwoh yeah! Death. *Hu-uh! *Ulee! *Hoolp! *Gah! *Shutting down... *AAAAHHHHHHHH!! *Oppan Gangnam style! (Reference to the PSY song) *What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! (Reference to the Ylvis song) **gibberish* *Any last words? *Buh! *No words? *BOO! *I'm dead. *HEEEEEEEEULLLL! *Noooooo! *Bleh! *I can't afford this. *Ouch! *Uh *BIG SPIT* *Heeeee! *As ho Chickens Buddy/Buddyman May Say These When You Use Chicken. * * Budchicks! (in Kick the Buddy) * Buddymicks! (in Buddyman Kick) * Are you playing Pou too much? (If you have Pou on your smartphone or tablet) * Does this egg pop? * Kick me, then you will become the owner of your own chicken farm! * B.o.B needed a haircut! * Yo chick. Treat me like an egg layer. * Do I look allergic? * What a disaster... * I don’t feel gladness * I'm confused right now. * Siri, help me! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) * Oh dear! * Baloney! * Hit me, baby, one more time and then, I may change my name. Name: Buddyman * Hi, I'm Buddy. Not eggs! * This egg is poached! * I think I found the right snack. * Chicken! * Tom ain't talking to you! (Tom is from Talking Tom) * My mama said, "knock you out." (Reference to the song of the same name) * Do you own a farm? * SPLAT! * I'm considering another career change. * Tastes nice. * I wonder what would this button do? * Even Ninny pushes the red button! * I would, and can take it! * Put your finger where my torso is! * SplOW! * Crack! * Any words, punk? * Ehhh-Noaff! * you can see me bomb jumping * Do you own an epic fail katana? (Reference to the Roblox game Survive the Disasters) * Some people like you out there don't have maps of Buddytown. * Tell me why you have this! * Your egg throwing and smashing ways splatter me right in the face! * Your tutorials seem misleading. * Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom... * AhBleWabblyYuuAf! * Reflection! * This ain't a Pay2Win game, this is Kick the Buddy! (in Kick the Buddy) * Jackin' it good! * Kick me as hard as YOU CAN. * We're playing Buddyman Kick, not a Pay2Win game! Get it right! (in Buddyman Kick) * I hope your low battery gets higher. * Ew! * Jog, jog, jog, jog! * RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! * Nyu! * Bake me, do I not get cold! * I look trolled. * Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononnon! * Sugar honey iced tea! * Shit, I had a nice day! (Cut for people under age 10) * BastardBastardBastardBastard! (Reference to the Sonic cartoon) (Cut for under 10 babies) * What the hell is this? (If you are under age 10, say "What is this Halloween?") * Shoot! * This feels just like the mace, the pace of a mace! * It's Halloween, I suppose? * Shut the (bleep) up, you (bleep)! * You are LACKING personal confidence. * Eggs go crack! * GREEN eggs and HAM! * Snack time. * Come on! * This is worse than the rape incident of 2011! * This place stinks like garbage! * This is like the London terrorist attacks! * Your weapon is the reason why Heavy D collapsed at his home! * I hope you drown yourself in a swamp! * I wish you fell down the stairs, like yeah * Dude, you can't stop drowning me to death with eggs! * Coincidence? I think not! * go Die you little piece of crap * Bullets are coming right at your way! * You pick stuff up like a doyouthinkesaurus! * No! Who's your daddy? (Who's Your Daddy is a game, also L4D 2 quote) * I ever tell you the time where you threw a super large egg at me? * quie res * Just don't hoe me a lot. * Think, and I mean think of your karma! * You're bad, you're bad! * I, I, I, E, E, uh... I think it goes a little something like this. POENCH! * I'm gonna flak YOU! NO NO * Asorisprisprisltuapeislaiwi! * I can't stop this from hitting me! * Gah! Help me, I am being splattered! Spoo-la-ter'd! * Ouch! Ooch! Eech! Aach! Och! * Don't you EVER bug me like a useless stupid little unworkable person! * Hah, GAAAAAAAAY!! * Little kid! * No way you can kick me! * You made a big mess in my box * Sauce is better * get * Treating me like a Nazi? No. * You just interrupted my breakfast steak, a crime you will pay with your lives! * Punk. * I will get the butchers' knife, then I will cut a log, I will chop a tree, then I'll whip a bitch, I WILL WHIP YOU! (For babies, "bitch" is replaced by "trick".) * You shit-ass! (Cut for babies) * I'll shoot you right in the asshole! (Changed to "S S and M M" in some versions) Category:End of the world